hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 05: Crying out S.O.S at the Center of the World!
The fifth episode of Axis Powers Hetalia, titled "Shouting S.O.S At The Center Of The World!", was broadcast on February 20th, 2009. The episode adapts a later story of the same title from volume 1 of the published manga. This episode also marks the debut of the Allied Forces. Plot Summary Shouting S.O.S At The Center Of The World! In the pre-title sequence, Italy enthusiastically informs Germany and Japan that he found a crab. Germany reminds him not to drown in the water, while Japan reveals that he has found fruit on the island. As Italy plays and swims about in the water, Japan says that he always wanted to relax on a southern island, but wonders when someone will come rescue the three of them. A "S.O.S" message is revealed to be written in the sand. Becoming Germany's Ally In a flashback to when Italy became Germany's ally, Italy reveals that he's made preparations for the job: A suitcase filled with pasta, wine, and fruit. He then reveals further that he's made something for them to use during combat: White "I surrender" flags. Becoming Germany's Ally, take 2 In another gag flashback Italy announces to Germany that he's brought better items this time: another suitcase filled with pasta, fruit, and wine, but with a pizza slice inside as well. When Germany asks if he has anything useful for combat, Italy pulls out a suitcase and says that he only has Machiavelli (represented by a statue). S.O.S, part 2 Germany has made a chart on the Allied Forces, written in the sand: *France and England have been fighting since birth and can't cooperate with each other. *America finds England to be a pest, and already has anti-British missions prepared. *China is in an opium war with England. *Russia wants China and resents England for stopping his southern advance into Asia. *England can't stand Russia. As Germany and Japan finish looking at the chart, Italy has finished something of his own: A giant sand sculpture of a plate of pasta, complete with spoon. Chibitalia Pt.4 The segment picks up from where the last left off, with Chibitalia's question about pasta being shot down. Chibitalia, now in a maid dress and apron, is forced to sweep the floors at Holy Roman Empire's house. He finds himself amazed at Austria's portaits, and searches for something to draw with. All he finds are a paintbrush and a bottle of ink. Austria catches Chibitalia painting a mustache on his self-portrait with the ink. S.O.S, part 3 As Italy sleeps by the campfire, Germany and Japan discuss name ideas for their team. Japan comes up with the name "Suujiku" ("To tie our houses together, and then the rest of the world revolves around us"). Germany reveals that in German, it would be "Ein Axse", while Italy briefly rouses to say that in Italian, it would be "Ein Asse". As Italy dreams on, he pictures that the Earth actually is revolving around their three countries. The final scene is of the next morning, viewed through a pair of binoculars. The five members of the Allied Forces can be heard arguing, with America declaring himself the hero and China muttering "Here we go again." The next episode teaser shot is of the five Allied Forces members looking on, with America holding the pair of binoculars. Character Appearances *North Italy *Germany *Japan *Austria *America *England *France *China *Russia Voice Cast *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes